As compared with conventional keyboard input devices, the touch screen is a kind of new computer input device having such advantages as having a high response speed, saving space and easy to use. So far, the touch screen is known as the simplest and most straightforward means for human-machine interaction, and the user can execute a corresponding operation simply by slightly touching an icon or a text on the touch screen of a touch screen device. This makes the human-machine interaction more straightforward and very convenient for the user.
However, the touch screen still has the problem of insensitivity in response, so it is often the case that when a user using a touch screen device clicks on an application or a link, the target fails to be selected, and this makes the touch screen inconvenient to use. In the prior art, this is solved usually by improving quality of the touch screen or reasonably planning the layout of applications so as to improve accuracy of touch points. However, the prior art solutions can still not fundamentally solve the problem of mis-touches.